


Brothers Under the Sun

by AgentCodywolf



Series: Star Wars: My Clone Days [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Death Trap". Takes a little different twist. What if Cody and Ahsoka had come to give the cadets the tour when Anakin and Mace had to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe another time," Anakin turned from the group of cadets, their disappointment washing over him. He caught Mace's eyes and they both sighed. If only they could do stuff like this, show children what life was really about, give them a good time, just what these clones, these kids needed. Yet, it was not going to happen.

"Whoa, there!" A voice called and they all looked up to see Ahsoka racing towards them, Cody not far behind. "Hi!"

She skidded to a halt not far from them, bubbling with excitement," My name is Ahsoka Tano, Padiwan Learner to Anakin Skywalker and this here with me is Commander Cody and we're going to be giving you all the tour today. Okay?"

The cadets looked up at her, hope filling their eyes and smiles forming on their faces. Cody stopped next to Anakin and Mace, wincing as he readjusted his helmet, which was balanced on his hip," Next time, you have Rex help her. He'd jump into a blackhole for her."

"Thanks, Cody. This means a lot to them," Mace rested a hand on Cody's shoulder before following Anakin down the hall. They shared a brief smile as they looked back at the two. Ahsoka loved children, while Cody would rather take on a rancor. This would be good for him.

"Ok, so what we're going to do is I'm going to take half of you and Cody is going to take half of you and we'll show you around the cruiser. In about an hour we'll meet up in the sim room and show you what we do around here for fun," Ahsoka beamed broadly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, sir!" the cadets answered. Boba ended up next to the boy from earlier, who was practically bouncing as they followed Cody through the halls," Aren't you excited? We are with Commander Cody!"

"What's so great about him?" Boba eyed Cody up. He could be a challenge, maybe. Or an aid.

"What's so great about him?!" the boy's eyes grew wide. "He and Obi-wan Kenobi have single-handedly taken down at least twenty droid bases by themselves, plus tons more!"

"You're exaggerating," Boba frowned.

"Am not! He holds like half the records back at base. I want to be just like him," the boy beamed proudly.

"Good for you," Boba hissed, but he boy didn't notice. He rushed ahead, following Cody into a control room. Boba fell behind, being the last one in as he pulled a capsule and respirator out of a hidden pocket. Time to get rid of some obstacles.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody sighed, setting his helmet on top of one of the chairs in the room and readjusting his blaster rifle on his back. There was a reason why he hated children and right now the boy bouncing in front of him was a perfect example. It was like the kid was trying to beat Odds' record for longest monologue slash randomness. He refused to shut up. Cody knew he should feel honored that this kid was looking up to him, but he didn't care," Ok, shut up, kid."

Cody ignored the hurt look on the kid's face as he turned to the others, noting that the last one was coming through the door right now," This is one of the control rooms for the turbolasers. I had it cleared it out so you guys could look around. Just don't break anything."

The kids quickly rushed the equipment and Cody sighed. He wondered if he had been like this when he was their age. No, he wasn't, he remembered, because by this age he was in officer training and expected to be the best of the best. He wondered what it was like to be semi normal.

Cody noticed that the last boy was sticking to himself, messing around with one of the control panels. Cody walked over, resting a hand on the boys shoulder," Hey, what are you doing?"

The boy turned, slamming his fist into Cody's stomach. Cody backed away, falling into a fighting stance as his belly smarted. The kid had a respirator on his face and was holding some kind of capsule. Cody's eyes widened as the kid broke the capsule open and a thin haze began to fill the room," Everyone out!"

The kids panicked and made for the exit as Cody tackled the boy. The kid could hold his own. Behind him, the steady clanging told him the door was locked. Were they all going to be taken out right here, right now by a ten year old kid? The boy backed away from Cody, a smile forming on his face. Cody stumbled towards him, his body slowing down. This was not how it was going to end. He reached out to the boy, but he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was the other cadets piled around the door. Ahsoka was going to kill him.

Boba smiled, this was going better than he had planned. He opened his second capsule, clearing out the knockout gas. He removed the respirator and moved over to the commander. He removed the blaster and com, then injected a small syringe of yellow stuff into his neck. That should keep him down till the others got here. He changed the channel on the com and held it to his mouth," Ready for phase 2."

A cold voice answered," Proceed with the mission."

AHsoka tapped her foot, scanning the hall. Cody was a half-an-hour late and wasn't answering his com. WHere could he be? THe last he had been seen, he was taking his group into one of the turbolaser control rooms about ten minutes into the tour and had never come out. Ahsoka had sent a couple of the clones down to check on what was going on. Her com began to blink,"This is Ahsoka."

"Ma'am, we found the cadets," the clones voice was a little unsure of itself. Must be Echo.

"But?"

"They're knocked out cold and the commander isn't here. We had to rip the door out to get into the room. Also, we have one cadet unacounted for."

Ahsoka stared at her com, her insides turning cold. Somehow, she sensed that this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, this ship needs to be completely searched from top to bottom. We'll start at the front and work our way back. At each stairwell or transporter, two of you will be stationed. Look in every single noke and cranny out there,"Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder as Anakin and Mace made their way over. They and the entire ship full of clones were in the messhall. "We are searching for Commander Cody and a clone cadet gone rogue, we believe. Head out!"

Ahsoka turned to the masters as the clones spread out," Have you contacted Obi-wan yet?"

"We're going to wait till after the ship has been completely searched," Anakin answered. None of them wanted to tell Obi-wan that they had lost his second while they were taking a minor break. They would probably be able to sense his hatred from all the way on Courasant.

"That may be for the best,"Ahsoka nodded before turning to follow her men. As she went to take a step, the entire ship shook, throwing everyone to the ground. Alarms filled the air around them. Switch, a clone tech, was the first one up, rushing to consul.

"Ma'am, the reactor's been blow!"

Ahsoka looked at her master,"Maybe we should call Obi-wan now."

Boba waited patiently in the hangerbay right below the bridge as the alarms were shut off. He smiled, glancing at the uncouncious clone behind him. This clone would help him get to Mace, he just would have to hurt one of Mace's friends first. Boba's com started to blink,"Boba."

"Is the sheild down?" Aurra's voice was as calm as ever.

"Yes. I have a package as well. He should get good money from quite a few people," Boba glanced at the clone again, oh yes, he would.

"What!?" Obi-wan glared at Anakin over the holo. "You lost Cody and a clone cadet and now the reactor's been blow. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Never,"Ahsoka mumbled. Anakin shot her a quick glare before answering.

"Obi-wan, we're still searching for Cody and the mechanics have the reactor stablized. There is no need to worry."

"Sir?" Odds called from his station. "We've just picked up a ship leaving one of our hangerbays. It's not ours."

"How did it get there, then?"

"It must've gotten in when we were distracted by the reactor. They also sent us this,"Odds pressed a button at this station and an image appeared on the holoprojector. It showed a thin woman with wild hair, blaster in hand, a young boy standing to the side and behind her and kneeling before her was Cody.

The woman smiled,"If you want your precious Commander back, I suggest you give us Mace Windu. If not." She fired, hitting Cody in the leg. They could hear him groan. The woman knelt down next to Cody, pulling his head back,"There is a certian Count who would love to have his pretty head." The transmission cut out, leaving silence in it's wake.

Obi-wan turned to Anakin, his eyes boring into Anakin's,"I'm coming. Now."

OBi-wan's transmition cut out, leaving the three very uneasy.

"You are so dead," Ahsoka shook her head.

Mace nodded,"We are."


	4. Chapter 4

Cody slowly came to. This first thing he noticed was his head hurt and the second that he was being forced to kneel on a hard and unforgiving surface with he hands behind his back. The other thing he noticed was the voice.

,"If you want your precious Commander back, I suggest you give us Mace Windu," the voice was cold and from behind him. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry.

"If not," there was a blaster shot and Cody could feel pain in his leg, but for some reason it wasn't completely reaching his brain. He could hear voices far away, but his brain refused to function. It was as though his body was blocking out the feeling of pain but not the effects of pain.

"Take care of him, Boba. We'll give the Jedi three hours to get over that little shock before contacting them again. Make sure he's presentable. This next one is going to be a show," the cold voice broke through his body's barrier and then someone was forcing him to lean against a wall.

"What's wrong with him?" A blurry face appeared in his vision, but he couldn't focus.

"It's a toxin I put in the syringe in case you lost him. He here's the antidote so he won't die."

Something was stabbed into his neck and a cool feeling washed over him. Slowly yet surely he was able to regain some control of his body, but with that control came the pain. He tried to pull away from the being by his leg as pain assulted his senses.

"Stay still, clone, or you'll bleed to death," a young voice answered, male, maybe ten. Cody felt relief wash over him, he was slowly getting back to normal.

"Rather die than be in this ship hole," Cody snarled.

"Too bad, you are and unless the jedi hand over Mace Windu, you'll get your wish," the boy hissed as he sat on Cody's leg to keep it in place while he bound it. Cody was grateful for the relief to his wound, but from what he remembered from earlier conversations, the bandage could be poisoned. Cody examined the boy more closely. He looked like one of the clone cadets, which was probably how he got on board, but he didn't act like one.

"Who are you? A rogue clone? Jango's payment for being a good daddy?" Cody hissed, trying to provoke the boy.

"No! I'm Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett and I am not a clone!" The boy rounded on him, fists clenched. "I am better than you will ever be. He actually cared for me!"

"He only cared because he could use you to his purposes better than he could use us. You were just a toy and when you finally broke, he probably had a replacement waiting," Cody smirked. "You're just like me, boy, nothing more than a clone, only I won't be remembered as Jango's basterd of a son."

"Shut up!" Boba lunged at him, but Cody threw up his legs and pushed out, sending the boy flying into the wall. As Cody was standing, the door next to Boba flew open and a woman rushed in, blaster drawn.

"One more move, clone, and I'll blow your head off," the woman hissed.

"You're turn on babysitter duty?" Cody laughed and the woman fired a stunbolt, knocking Cody out.

Aurra turned to Boba as he stood," Ignore him, you can kill him later."

Boba stared at the unconcious clone after Aurra left. Looking at him looking at him and thinking back to the group of clone cadets he had infiltrated, Boba realized he did have a lot in common with them. Had Boba been lied to? That was one question that could not wait. Maybe Mace would have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-wan made his way to the bridge of the Endurance, trying to control his temper. He noticed how the clones and workers he paced tended to either hug the walls or take the first corner or door they came to. They were afraid of them, very afraid and Obi-wan didn't like that. He needed them to trust him so he could get Cody back in one peice. He'd met with Satine before he had left and she had reminded him how he needed to control himself, for his sake and for Cody. Obi-wan smiled at the memory, she was so important to him. So was Cody, he was like a brother to him. Obi-wan shook his head, this was nuts, he couldn't believe how one war could change his entire perspective on life. He had always believed in the Jedi ways and had drilled into his apprentice how important it was to live by the code, but now he realized that maybe having a little compasion, that having relationships and emotions, that by having people to stand by you could make you stronger. He knew life would never be the same if he didn't have Cody or Anikan to cover his back or to have Satine waiting for him with open arms every time he went back to Courasant.

Obi-wna stopped just outside the bridge, collecting his thoughts. He needed to be focused so he could find Cody. His second was counting on him. Obi-wan smiled slightly, if it wasn't one thing with Cody, it was another with either Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex or Mace. He took a deep breath and made his way onto the bridge. The crew glanced his way, uneasiness flowing from them. The strongest point was coming from the far end next to the holostation. Mace, Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka and Admiral Kilian stood around it, whispering amoungst themselves and glancing his way. Obi-wan let some of his tension come out through the Force, making sure that they understood the gravity of the situation, but no more. He made his way over to them, stopping to stand across from them, his arms crossing his chest,"Anything new?"

"No, not yet. If you'll excuse me,"Admiral Kilian nodded to them and left. Obi-wan returned his attention to the others, staring at them hard. Ahsoka remained calm, knowing Obi-wan wasn't going to do anything, but the other three remained tense.

"How are the cadets?" Obi-wan broke the silence.

"They will be fine. Meds is just keeping them in for a couple hours just in case," Ahoska moved to stand by Obi-wan. "Those three, however, are wondering if Meds should switch his focus to another group."

"Maybe after we find Cody. How did this happen?" Obi-wan growled.

"We don't know," Anakin looked down.

"We've figured out who the clone cadet is. Boba Fett, son and clone of Jango Fett," Mace answered. "That's how he got in. His partner is Aurra Sing."

"Why are they after you?" Rex rested his hands on the holo projector.

"I killed Jango on Geonosis and Boba was there to watch me to do it. Aurra was a friend and one time partner of Jango until the jobs became too little for both of them to share. She must've come back for Boba when she found out."

"So she took Cody to get you?"

"They know how important your Commander is to the Republic. We only have a small number of clones with his capabilites and how many of them can also hold his own with a sith lord or a jedi master?" Mace smirked.

"Sirs, there's another transmition," Odds called.

"Bring it up," Obi-wan braced himself for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Before them on the holoprojector was Cody with Aurra standing behind him, but this time it was Boba holding the blaster. Aurra was stretching her fingers, looking hungerly at Cody,"Hello, Jedi. As I said before, I will return your Commander if you give me Mace Windu. Hopefully these next few minutes will help you make up your mind."

"What does she mean?" Ahsoka's voice trembled as Aurra moved closer to Cody. She struck, her fist slamming into the side of Cody's face before she brought her pointed boot into Cody's stomache. Cody remained silent, the evidence he was in pain was the wince that flashed across his face. He stared straight ahead, his eyes boring into Obi-wan's, even though he didn't know it. Aurra struck again and again for the next few minutes, each kick, punch, and slap harder than the previous. She stepped back, swinging her leg to connect with Cody's back. He fell forward onto the floor. She smiled and she raised her foot to stomp down on his wounded leg. Cody rolled out the the way, then with lightning speed stood and tackled Aurra. He was at the disadvantage, though, since his arms were behind this back, but that didn't slow him. He moved away from her and swung his bad leg round , slamming into Aurra's face and throwing her into the wall. Cody moved to strike again, but Boba moved forward, driving the blaster in his hand into the small of Cody's back, dropping Cody to his knees.

Boba pointed the blaster at Cody,"Any last words, Clone? Cause if I don't kill you, she will."

"Go to hell, boy,"Cody spat. "My friends won't come for me, they know better. They know I don't want them to risk the lives of my brothers or themselves for me. Their duty is to preserve justice, not feed scumbags like you. You will forever be the outcast of our family. My brothers will never accept you."

"I'm perfectly happy with that,"Boba snapped before he pulled the trigger. The bolt hit Cody in the chest, sending him backwards. He gasped against the pain as Boba moved to stand over him,"I'm not gonna kill you yet. I want to see you suffer first, then your friends. Then you will die." Boba turned back to the the Jedi,"You have six hours to contact us or you clone dies."

The transmission cut out, leaving everyone realing.

"They shot him," Ahsoka gasped. "They shot him."

"It's alright, kid, he's a fighter," Rex moved to her side, pulling her into his chest.

"We need to find them," Anakin began to pace. "That shot was on his right side and high, but it still caused him pain and he made that Aurra pretty mad. We may not have six hours."

"Let me go," Mace cut in. "I could probably get at least Cody at safely and you could always find me."

"No, they'd kill you and Cody as soon as they saw you!" Anakin rounded on Mace.

"Kamino," Obi-wan spoke softly and everyone turned to him.

"What?" Mace frowned.

"Kamino. He's going to get them to take him to Kamino," Obi-wan smiled.

"How do you know?" Anakin gave Obi-wan a funny look.

"He told me, when Boba let him speak. He never talks about his brothers like that. He never even calls his brothers brothers in a conversation. And when he talked about preserving justice, the clones are helping the Jedi keep the peace, so to preserving the peace would mean either the temple or Kamino. Since they couldn't possibly get anywhere near Courasant, it has to be Kamino."

"I'll tell the Admiral to change course,"Ahsoka smiled, racing off.

"You sure, sir?" Rex asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Rex, I'm positive," Obi-wan nodded, looking at the blank holoprojector. "As sure as I can be."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cody glared up at Boba as he sat up, clutching his shoulder," You should've killed me."

"I'll live," Boba spat, turning to Aurra. "You're of no use to me anymore."

"What!?" Aurra started to rise, but Boba shot her with a stunbolt. She fell hard to the floor.

"Oh, so you shoot her with a stunbolt, but you shoot me in the shoulder?" Cody hissed as Boba dragged Aurra over to another door. It slid open to show an empty closet.

"We were going to put you in here, but not large enough for all of us," Boba threw Aurra in, then locked the door. "The others are already taken care of. Bossk left to meet up with Dooku to figure out a price and Castas...well, he was useless anyway."

"What are you going to do?" Cody's eyes grew wide as Boba opened a panel in the wall and pulled out Cody's armor.

"You are going to help me get to Kamino."

"Why would I want to do that?" inside, Cody was jumping for joy. His plan had worked. Now if Obi-wan figured out his message, he'd hopefully be under the watchful eyes of Meds and his gang in a couple hours.

"Because you're going to help me prove you wrong," Boba pushed the armor over to Cody. "Unless you want a matching hole in your other shoulder."

"I get the point," Cody growled. "Can I at least have a med pack to patch up the first hole?"

"Here," Boba tossed him one. "When you're ready, come up to the bridge."

Cody smiled as he started to clean up his shoulder. This was easier than he thought. Or was it? Cody sighed, realising that Boba had played him. Boba only wanted to go to Kamino to destroy it and Cody was helping him. Well, Cody had a few more cards to play himself. No little boy was going to outsmart him.

"There, we're in," Cody turned to Boba. He had just lied to the command center on Kamino to let a phsycopath of a child get in. He was just feeling great.

"Good. I know where to go. You will follow my directions. I will know if you take a wrong turn," Boba stood, waving his gun to tell Cody to go.

"When this is over, do I get to go?" Cody asked causually as he unlocked the door from the landing pad.

"Depends on how fast your buddies get here," Boba hissed. "Yes, Commander, I know all about your little message. I would've been disappointed if you hadn't."

Cody clenched his fist as he finished his code, then added a little something on the end.

"Good, save your friends. I won't blow this place if they don't come till I want them to. Now, we're going to my father's quarters and you are going to be good little clone and help me find his little secret hidden chamber."

"You need help, kid," Cody growled as he made his way into the facility.

"As do you."

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Here we are," Boba nodded to a door at the end of the hallway. He moved ahead of Cody and unlocked the door. "There's a com just inside the room for you to call off your buddies."

"They are your brothers, too," Cody sighed as he followed Boba into the room. The com unit was right where Boba had said it would be. Cody moved over to it as Boba moved farther into the apartment. Cody waited patiently for someone to answer as Boba started rummaging around the room

"Who is this and how did you get onto this restricted channel?" Obi-wan's voice filled the room. Boba looked up, surprise in his eyes that Cody had put the com on speaker before he had had to ask.

"Sir, this is Cody," Cody stared straight at Boba, who had collected himself and moved closer.

"Cody! Are you alright? How is your shoulder? Where is that little sheb so I can give him a peice of my mind!?" Ahsoka's voice called out and sounded like someone was holding her back.

"He's listening right now, Ahsoka, and my shoulder is fine. Just wanted to let you guys know that the kid knows, so unless you want this facility to sink into the ocean, you would back off," Cody sighed.

"We'll do as Boba asks," Mace answered and Boba stiffened. "Unless he would like me to come down there."

"No," Boba answered. "We will meet when I want us to, but no sooner."

"Of course. Be careful, Cody, or Obii-wan will kill all of us," Mace warned.

"When haven't I?" Cody smirked. "Thanks for the heads up. Cody out."

Cody turned to Boba," Satisfied?"

"For now," Boba turned back to the room. "Come, I need you to get into the main frame."

Cody followed Boba, blocking the com unit from Boba's view. If Boba had been paying attention, he would've noticed the red light on the com board. Cody's friends were still listening.

"What do you want to know?" Cody turned to Boba, who had placed his blaster back in its holster.

"Pull up my file,"Boba leaned over Cody's shoulder as Cody typed stuff out of the keyboard. A file popped up on the screen and Cody opened it. He moved out of the way so Boba could control the cursor. He kept a close eye on Boba as the boy read the words on the screen, confused. It would make sense for Jango to tell Boba he was a clone, but he hadn't. Why was that? The boy truly believed he was a human and that Cody and the other clones had nothing to do with him.

Boba's eyes grew wide as his eyes scanned the screen. His father had lied to him. Jango had told Boba he wasn't like the clones, that he was Jango's son by birth, that his mother had been killed by a Jedi, whom Boba had believed to be Mace Windu. That all was a lie, he was nothing more than a clone, just like the being sitting in the chair next to him. Tears can to Boba's eyes as he thought of his father's betrayal. He had trusted Jango and Jango had been nothing more to him than what he had been to the clones, a strip of dna to bring them to life. Cody had been right, they were brothers.

Cody caught Boba as his legs gave out, concerned. He hadn't expected the boy to react like this. Cody shook his head as he moved himself and Boba to the floor, Jango had betrayed the kid, just like the rest of his brothers. Cody gasped as Boba clung to him, crying. Cody stared down at the young boy, realising just how the kid was. He was possibly ten to twelve years oldand all he had ever known was killing and the cruel love of bounty hunters. Now that had all been shattered.

"He lied to me. He said I was special, that I was different," Boba said softly as he controled himself, pulling away from Cody. He looked up into Cody's eyes. "I'm just like you, aren't I?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cody stared down at the boy, trying to find the right words. He could answer that question so many ways, but for some reason they didn't sound right. He wanted to think of the kid as a criminal, but he wasn't. The boy was his brother, but he couldn't treat Boba like one of his men. He was just to different, too out of the norm.

"No, Boba, you aren't like me. You are a clone and in that sense you are, but you haven't been brainwashed to follow orders or to ignore emotions. You've been given the chance to lead a somewhat normal life. You could have a childhood, be human. The rest of us, our childhoods were spent learning how to kill and staring at screens for hours on end so we could be the best at our jobs. The only difference between a clone and a droid sometimes is flesh and bone. You, however, can be more than us," Cody stood, leaving Boba on the ground. "Come on, you have a job to finish if I remember correctly."

"You're just going to come with me, even though you know I will probably kill you?" Boba stood, staring at Cody's back.

"Yes, because that is who I am. Who are you, Boba, who are you?"

Boba shifted his eyes to the ground, who was he? He searched the room with his eyes, seeing things from when he was a little boy. All the cool gadgets his dad and he had built, all the memories they had shared and it finally came to him,"I'm who my father made me, but I won't kill because of him."

"Then you are already better than him," Cody nodded. "So, now what?"

"We turn ourselves over to the Jedi. Well, as in we, I mean me and Aurra. You've taught me a lot, Cody",Boba moved to Cody's side.

"No, you go. Leave Aurra on the landing pad," Cody shifted uncomfortable as he tapped a button on the comboard and the red light turned off. "Go restart your life. You know where to find me if you need help."

"You are not leaving me with the Jedi, basterd!" there was a shot and Cody cried out, shoving himself and Boba around the corner of the room. He clutched his side as he shoved himself and Boba against the wall. They could hear Aurra move into the room. "How could you let the stupid clone fool you, Boba! After everything I've done for you! I took you in after your father died, but in a second you would betray me to the Jedi, the people who killed your father?"

"He may have been my father, but he's dead and he isn't going to rule my life anymore!" Boba shifted so he was on Cody's other side, blaster drawn. "And neither will you!"

Boba fired around the corner, forcing Aurra to duck behind a sofa. Cody let go of his side for a moment, adjusting something on his other wrist before reapplying preassure. Boba eyed Cody's bleeding side worriedly,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse," Cody gasped, half-smiling. "I got shot in the shoulder earlier today by teenager and before that this crazy bitch shot me in the leg. I'll live."

"When are your friends getting here?" Boba fired some more shots to keep Aurra down.

"Good question,"Cody aimed his wrist, firing shots out of a wrist blaster into a control panel by the door, setting off alarms. "Last I checked there response time wasn't that great."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The bridge of the  _Endurance_ was silent as they listened to Cody's conversation with the Boba Fett. The only noise at the moment was the sound of typing.

"What is he looking up?" Obi-wan glanced at Odds.

"I can't get into that computer. It's been blocked," Odds growled. "I'll have to go the long way."

"Just wait a minute," Mace whispered, drawing everyone's attention back to the holoprojector.

_"He lied to me. He said I was special, that I was different,"_ Boba said softly." _I'm just like you, aren't I?"_

There was a moment of silence, then Cody answered, _"No, Boba, you aren't like me. You are a clone and in that sense you are, but you haven't been brainwashed to follow orders or to ignore emotions. You've been given the chance to lead a somewhat normal life. You could have a childhood, be human. The rest of us, our childhoods were spent learning how to kill and staring at screens for hours on end so we could be the best at our jobs. The only difference between a clone and a droid sometimes is flesh and bone. You, however, can be more than us. Come on, you have a job to finish if I remember correctly."_

"He has a soft side?" Odds asked in disbelief.

_"You're just going to come with me, even though you know I will probably kill you?"_  Boba sounded shocked.

"What is he doing?" Obi-wan hissed.

_"Yes, because that is who I am. Who are you, Boba, who are you?"_

Boba answered slowly _,"I'm who my father made me, but I won't kill because of him."_

_"Then you are already better than him,"_  Cody nodded.  _"So, now what?"_

_"We turn ourselves over to the Jedi. Well, as in we, I mean me and Aurra. You've taught me a lot, Cody,"_ Boba answered.

_"No, you go. Leave Aurra on the landing pad,"_ Cody answered then the com went silent.

"What did he do?!" Obi-wan turned to Odds.

"He turned off the com. I have no idea what is going on in that room,"Odds began typing rapidly. "Wait, I lied. Emergency in Fett quarters. Alarms were just set off. Cameras from a couple seconds before show a woman standing outside the room, then rushing in. A shot was fired."

"Have a shuttle ready for us now!" Mace called as he, Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka raced after Obi-wan.

"Yes, sir!" Odds yelled, then sighed. Why were people acting so weird today?

 


	11. Chapter 11

"We can take her. There's two of us and only one of her," Boba ducked back around the corner. Cody glanced down at him, frowning, his face one shade closer to white.

"Kid, she has the advantage. She has us pinned down with no other exits except the one behind her. She has an endless supply of ammo and is one of the top criminals in the know galaxy. Right now, I'm not running at 100% and you don't have the experience to take her on. Let's do something else."

Boba sighed, knowing Cody was right. He looked around, trying to think of a plan B," How soon will your friends get here?"

"Not soon enough," Cody winced. He used his free hand to pull something off his belt. "You know how to use one of these?"

Boba stared at the explosive in Cody's hand," What's your plan?"

Cody smiled," I block, you throw, then we both dive for cover. The explosion should get us enough attention and time."

"It's not completely sound, but I like it," Boba smiled evilly.

"On the count of three, kid," Cody handed Boba the small bomb before shifting to Boba's other side. "One, two, three!"

Cody stood, firing his wrist blaster and Boba's blaster at Aurra. Boba hit the button and threw the bomb, a flashing red light signaling the bomb was active. Cody grunted something to Boba and they both dove back behind the corner before the room blew up.

Obi-wan clutched the wall as the facility shook. More alarms started to go off as he continued his mad dash towards his commander. He could hear the others behind him, but he ignored them. He could feel Cody's pain in the force as smoke started to fill the corridor. The sprinkler system went off, soaking everyone in seconds. Obi-wan slid around the corner, seeing the source of the smoke. A black hole filled the end of the hallway where a door probably once stood. Obi-wan pulled out his lightsaber, slowing his forward movement to a cautious walk. He could still feel Cody in the force. There was still a lot of pain, but there also was a slight sliver of comfort as well. A being stumbled out of the hole, hands up.

"Don't shoot!" Boba fell to his knees. "I surrender!"

"Where's Cody?!" Obi-wan moved closer, lightsaber pointed at Boba.

"He was still in there. We were attacked by Aurra. You need to help him, he's hurt really badly!"

"Not as badly as you, scum," a cold voice from behind him and the badly burned and deformed form of Aurra Sing stepped into the hallway, blaster pointed at Boba. "No one crosses me. No one, not even your father." Her smile grew, half her face missing, as her fingers tightened on the trigger, "They'll need to scrap you off the walls when I'm done." A shot rang throughout the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12

Boba coughed, uncurling from his current position. He looked around at the black charred room, pain filling his heart. This was the place he had grown up in, his home. He shook his head, standing. He needed to focus, to find Cody. He needed to get Cody help. Something moved to his right and Boba fell to his knees next to Cody. Cody slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on Boba. He was bleeding badly from the chest wound and by the looks of it had taken the worst of the blast.

"Hey, kid, did we win?" Cody tried to sit up. Boba caught him before he fell back.

"I think so. I'm not sure," Boba held back the tears as he stared at the man before him. Only hours earlier, this man and him had been enemies, ready to kill each other. Now...now he was the big brother, the father figure Boba had always wanted.

"I'm gonna go get help. Don't try to move," Boba stood , sparing Cody one last look before taking off through the door. He could see beings slowly moving towards the room, so he slowed down as he moved through the doorway, hands up.

"Don't shoot!" Boba fell to his knees. "I surrender!"

"Where's Cody?" a man with brouwn hair and beard moved closer, lightsaber pointed at Boba.

"He was still in there. We were attacked by Aurra. You need to help him, he's hurt really badly!"

"Not as badly as you, scum," a cold voice from behind him and Boba felt his insides turn cold. "No one crosses me. No one, not even your father." Boba stiffened. Was it her fault his father was dead? "They'll need to scrap you off the walls when I'm done." Boba closed his eyes, realising that he and his father had been lieing to themselves all these years. They were a family, no matter how badly they didn't want to believe it. And all the clones were his brothers and always would be.

"Good bye, Cody," Boba thought, bracing himself for the buring pain before the darkness. A shot rang throughout the hallway. Boba tensed, waiting for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes, seeing the brown haired man before him, a look of relief on his face. Boba dropped his hands, turning to face the doorway. Cody stood, leaning against the doorjam, smoking pistol in hand.

"You forgot this, kid," Cody slid down the doorjam, breathing hard. "I thought Jango had taught you to never let go of it?"

"I forgot," Boba crawled over, putting pressure on Cody's bleeding chest wound.

Cody winced as he looked over Boba's head," Hey, boss. Miss me?"

The brown haired man appeared next to Boba," No, Cody, I did not, which is why I nearly had a heart attack a minute ago."

Cody winked at Boba as the sound of running feet reached their ears," Old Obi-wan here really cares, he just doesn't like to show it."

Boba just shook his head as he looked at Obi-wan. Obi-wan smiled at him as they both said," Shut up, Cody."

 


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Doc, can I go?" Cody asked as Meds moved around his bed, checking the random instraments attached to either Cody or the bed.

"No, Cody. My answer will always be the same. Not until I feel you are up to it, which means two weeks," Meds sighed, already dreading those two weeks with the restless commander.

"So, what is being done with the kid?" Cody followed the doctor with his eyes.

"He's down the hall, with a watch, to make sure he stays there. I'm taking care of him. He should be ready for court in a couple days."

"Court? He's only twelve!" Cody growled.

"Calm down, Codes. You have to remember everything he did to you," Meds forced Cody back onto the bed. "If it makes you feel better, I've allowed him to visit you for two hours a day. He may be the reason you're in here, but he's also the reason you're not on my autopsy table right now."

"Thanks, Meds. Just don't tell the Jedi," Cody smiled slightly. "Obi-wan doesn't mind, but I think the others think I'm getting too attached."

"You may be, but we've all been waiting for it to happen. You spend too much time with your blaster. A little father-son time will do you good," Meds made his way out of the room.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Cody's eyes grew wide. He, a father? Was he getting soft?

"Cody?" Boba called from the doorway. Cody looked over at him, blinking slowly.

"Hey, kid. Who's the babysitter today?" his words were a little slurred. Boba hid a smile, Cody was really badly drugged.

"Me, boss," Echo peeked his head in. "When we're done, Obi-wan wanted to talk to you."

"What are we doin' today?" Cody sat up, slowly waking up.

"Sabaac," Boba smiled evilly as Echo winked at him.

"Trying to take advantage of a drugged man?" Cody sighed. He knew better than to argue with these two. Echo and Boba had gotten really attached. Worst pair ever, they were known to prank or annoy anyone with in a thirty foot radius and they'd only know each other for two weeks.

"Something like that," Echo shrugged as he started shuffling cards.

"Let's get this over with."

"Cody," Obi-wan moved into the chair next to Cody's bed. Cody was pale, but looking better than the last time Obi-wan had visited. Meds figured he could leave in about 5 days.

"Hey, boss. Anakin, Mace, and Rex still breathin?" Cody clasped Obi-wan's offered hand. He looked sooo tired.

"And kicking. They keep looking behind them thinking I'm goning to pop up at any moment and slice their heads off," Obi-wan chuckled. "The boys been keeping you busy?"

"Keepin' me active, like the doc ordered," Cody smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you about Boba," Obi-wan leaned forward, holding up a hand to silence Cody before he could fly off the handle. "I think you'll like what I'm going to tell you."

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, look who finally decided to come back," Trigger sneered as Cody briskly strode into the rec room. This was the place his men would gather for two hours a day while he had been holed up in the med center, then his quarters till Meds had been satisfied he could return to his job. It had been two months since any of his men had seen action and he could tell it was wearing on them and today was his first day back. It would be another two weeks before they would head out to the front. Oh, joy.

"I'm glad you cared, Trigger," Cody growled as he turned off the holoprojector before turning to his men. He could've laughed at them, they were all lazily sitting on the chairs and couches like there wasn't a care in the world, but he could tell they were getting tense. They would be ready to go at a moments notice. "From now on, we're going back to our normal scheduale, which means no more boloball, no more late night card games, no more dragging your sorry asses around this joint, got it?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Trigger mock saluted, causing a few others to snigger. Wrong move. In a second, Cody was inches from Trigger, pulling him up to Cody's face by his chest plates.

"What did you say, soldier?" Cody hissed, his eyes boring into Trigger's. Oh, it felt good to be back.

"Yes, sir," Trigger nodded, eyes wide. Trigger had always had a mouth, but he was as loyal as they came. Cody let go, dropping him back down into his chair.

"I get it that it's been a while since you had to listen to anyone, but I will not take any of your crap. If you have a problem, speak now," Cody crossed his arms, scanning the room. Nothing, good. He had to remind them who was in charge, then he'd let them loose. He moved back to the front of the room, relaxing, leaning against the holoprojector. "I know some of you never heard why I was holed up in the med center for two months and that frustrated you. I'll give you the basics. I was shot in the left leg, right shoulder, through the side and then blow-up. If you have a problem with me not being invincible, well neither are you. But now I'm back, so we can get back to kicking butt. And I promise you we aren't babysitting any little kids this time. In two weeks, we head out to Felucia to back up Windu and Alpha. We'll be distracting the droidds so those two can take out the main base. I expect all of you to be ready by then. It's more than enought time for all of us."

"Will you be ready, sir?" Odds eyed him cautiously.

Cody chuckled," I think a better question would be will you be able to keep up with me by then, kid. Any other questions? No, good. Get going, I want all our transports and tanks cleaned by the end of the week. Dismissed."

Cody watched as his men filed out. He noticed a difference in their posture, they were excited, more relaxed. They were ready to do something and he had given them something to do.

"Private, get over here," Cody called as the last few were leaving. Boba looked over at him and Cody nodded, smirking. He raced over, coming to attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"How are you, kid?" Cody shifted his weight to his good leg.

"Fine, sir."

"Stop calling me sir, Boba. None of my men do unless I scare them. Get goin'," Cody patted Boba on the back.

"Cody?" Boba glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Thanks," Boba smiled slightly before racing out of the room to where Odds, Echo and Chopper were waiting. Cody watched them go, smiling.

"No problem, kid," Cody grabbed the remote for the holoprojector and sat down. Boba was now part of his squad, his family, and that had made Cody's day and his men's after some persuading on his part. Plus, it helped that the kid had mentioned that he had taken down Cody by himself. Not many people could claim that, although the kid had cheated a few times. Cody shook his head, turning on the projector. Life was getting back to normal finally.

 


End file.
